


It's not normal?

by RainisFalling13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Abusive Vernon Dursley, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Auror Harry Potter, Domestic Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Other, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Seer Luna Lovegood, Sexual Abuse, St Mungo's Hospital, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainisFalling13/pseuds/RainisFalling13
Summary: All throughout his time at Hogwarts Harry constantly received letters containing thinly veiled threats from his uncle. He never truly let hope blossom, knowing his fate when he returned home.But it never bothered him that much.It was normal to eat barely anything. He had to be thin to be pretty!It was normal to do all the housework. He needed to earn his keep and their love.It was normal to sleep on a bedroll in a cupboard. His bad behaviour meant he needed to be punished.So when he began dating, why would it be any different?It's only when one night goes too far, leading to a stay at St. Mungos, that someone comes forward save Harry.The person who had sworn to protect him since that fateful Halloween night.Severus had seen in The Daily Prophet that Harry was in the hospital. Honestly that newspaper had no compassion for the war hero's privacy. Nevertheless, in this instance he was thankful for the nosy reporter.Severus needed to find out what had happened. He owed the boy a life debt (from Nagini) and an oath for his mother.
Relationships: Cormac McLaggen/Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood & Harry Potter
Kudos: 28





	It's not normal?

**Author's Note:**

> **Context:**  
>  Post the Hogwarts Battle (near the end of 1999 - about 18 months after).  
> Severus Snape lives (Harry saved him from Nagini's venom after killing Voldemort).  
> Harry has been in a(n abusive) relationship with Cormac McLaggen since 1995 (Harry's 5th year, Cormac's 6th).  
> Harry became an auror after the war after redoing the make-up seventh year.
> 
> **Warnings:**  
>  Violence  
> Domestic abuse (sexual, emotional, physical)  
> Dubious consent / rape  
> Swearing
> 
> _**If you are struggling yourself, or are troubled by the story, please contact your local support line. Everyone deserves to be treated fairly, and abuse is never okay.** _
> 
> **Disclaimer:**  
>  I do not own Harry Potter, or the characters and such of the series.  
> However I do claim this as my own work; the plot.  
> If there is a story out there already like this then I have not read it and have not copied it at all.

"Get out of my sight!" The deep voice thundered, forcing Harry to his knees as he looked up to beg for forgiveness.

"I'm sorry sir! Please! It won't happen again I swear!" Harry knelt with his eyes pleading and hands clutching the trousers of his boyfriend.

"You better fucking hope not, you useless piece of shit. I have half a mind to tell your uncle about what you've been doing."

"You can't!" Harry begged. "He'll kill me!"

Cormac stared down at the boy on the floor, uncaring. "You do not tell me what I cannot do, Harry."

"I know sir. I'm sorry. Punish me as you see fit but please don't tell my uncle!"

Cormac let the silence linger, and Harry began fiddling nervously.

"Very well. Strip and kneel in the centre of the room. No speaking."

Cormac watched with cold eyes as the pathetic thing that was Harry Potter did as his Master commanded. Oh his public mask was very good indeed. But Cormac knew the piece of shit he really was.

Cormac has started taking an interest in Harry in his 6th year. Harry was not unattractive, but more importantly, if he could conquer the Boy-Who-Lived then surely he was the most powerful. More so than even The Dark Lord who would eventually die by the teen's wand.

Harry had been unsure about it first. He'd heard what others said about Cormac of course, but in the end he figured he could ignore those worse traits. Cormac was good most of the time! He'd spend time with just Harry, listen to him, help him with a bit of schoolwork when he didn't want to ask Hermione. He just had bad days every now and again. But everyone did, so why did it matter if Harry took the brunt of the rage?

Even in his safe place of Hogwarts, Harry could not escape his family. Every week he'd get a letter from his uncle reminding him how he was a freak, that no one loved him, that no one would care if he died, what he was in for when he went home.

When Cormac found the letters, he helped Harry with his woes. Harry loved him. Surely Cormac did too. Perhaps he was just uncomfortable with saying 'I love you'.

Cormac remembered the first letter he sent to this 'Uncle Vernon'. It mentioned his interest in owning Harry and 'taking the freak off them for the holidays'. He'd need compensation of course, but they were welcome to come round any time and use Harry as they needed. Vernon had been eager to agree.

Since then, Harry stayed with his boyfriend over the holidays. Vernon came round twice a week to 'check on his ward' but Harry was happy. He didn't mind having to clean the dishes, or cook meals, or clean the house. He didn't want to impede on his boyfriend's generosity to let him stay.

The only thing he never really like was when Cormac asked for sex. Harry didn't like it. It always hurt when Cormac entered him and he'd bleed. But all Cormac would say was 'but I thought you loved me?' and Harry would always give in, because he did, didn't he?

Hermione and Ron were concerned when he told them about his relationship. They'd confronted him about missing from his bed, skipping meals. They said Harry was too good for the older boy, but Harry felt he would never be good enough. It's what his uncle always said.

Sometimes though Harry felt torn. He loved Cormac; wanted to do what he said. But he also needed to do what was more important. Cormac had been furious and thoroughly punished him for the ministry stunt in Harry's 5th year, and then his Horcrux trip (though Harry never said what they were doing, holding Dumbledore's word higher than the threat of spanking and starvation for keeping a secret. He got that anyway but he deserved it, didn't he?  
He'd also gotten in trouble for his stunts as quidditch captain; placing Ron as keeper rather than his boyfriend. While he loved Cormac, Ron had been his first friend.

Harry had gotten very good at brewing pepper-up potions, bruise paste, and casting glamours. But he didn't mind. He loved Cormac. Didn't want to see his boyfriend attacked by his friends for hitting him. Harry deserved it anyway. It was always his fault.

Harry crawled pitifully to the centre of the room. He removed each item of clothing, neatly folding it and placing it aside.  
His skin prickled as he felt Cormac stand behind him. He waited for the stinging impact of the whip that had become somewhat familiar on the last year. But he deserved it.

Harry bowed his head as the cool voice echoed around the room and into his ear. Guilt pooled inside him, knowing he had behaved so poorly today, and knowing there was no excuse for upsetting his boyfriend.

"What has gotten into you, _boy?_ " Cormac demanded. "First you burn breakfast, then you don't give your _proper_ goodbye before you go to work." Harry winced at the emphasis on proper. He was running late and hadn't had time to suck Cormac off. "Then we were to have lunch but then you decided you didn't want to."

"I'm sorry sir. My boss wanted to talk with me. I thought you wouldn't mind, and I sent you a patronus message." Harry hoped an explanation would placate some temper. Instead it did the opposite.

"I thought I said you were to shut up!" Cormac screamed, slashing the whip down onto the scarred flesh. The older boy breathed heavily, trying to regain control. "I don't care who it was or what it was for. You know very well what I expect from you, and I am incredibly disappointed. I was looking forward to lunch after a frustrating morning in the Ministry but then you made my day even worse. Then you get home and yell at me, taking what I give you for granted and demanding things? Now you tell me you think you know best! That you know what I think better than I do? You have it for you now, fuck-tard." He hissed the last sentence and began whipping again.

Harry whimpered and bit his lip to try and not make a noise. He knew he shouldn't have done those things but they were an accident! No they can't have been. Cormac said they were his fault, hence he was being punished. He just hoped Cormac wouldn't tell Vernon if he behaved for the rest of the day.

Harry let out a silent sob. Both at the guilt he felt for upsetting his love, and then at the pain in his back. It consumed his every focus until he felt like he was falling forwards. No wait. That was a hand pushing him onto his hands and knees. He knew what was coming and didn't want it, it always hurt! Especially when it was a punishment fucking and not 'making love'.

He felt the whip on his arse cheeks, new pain springing up below where he was now numb. He let out a silent scream when even as he heard the whip placed down, rough hands pulled him apart, tugging on the fresh cuts. He heard the sound of a zip and then clenched his eyes to prevent tears from falling as he felt the tip of the penis shove into his dry hole.

Cormac was ruthless in his sick domination. He plunged further inside, feeling the blood make the thrusts glide easier. Why use lube when you could make some naturally, and it teaches Harry a lesson at the same time?

He gave a twisted grin, fingers pressing the fresh welts along his toy's back. Had Harry learnt his lesson yet? Probably not. If the amount of insubordination today was anything to go by, clearly he'd been too lenient.

Cormac hummed in consideration, still pounding roughly as he thought about what else he could do. Grinning he pulled his phone out of his jeans pocket that had lowered around his thighs. He continued fucking, and fingering the bloody back, as he talked on the phone to his wonderful friend/Harry-partner, Vernon.

Harry sobbed as he overheard the phone call. Vernon would be over soon and as Cormac had just told him what Harry had done, no doubt his punishment was about to get worse. But he deserved it.

Vernon appeared no more than 15 minutes later, Cormac already cumming in his arse and over his back, burning the wounds even more, but he dared not make a peep. The Whale grinned darkly down at their pet. Oh if only the Freaks knew what a pathetic good-for-nothing whore their precious Potter was.

He was already naked and hard, not even hesitating and he gripped Harry's head and forced his mouth open, shoving his ugly cock into that mouth. If Harry was good for nothing else, he made a fine cum dump.

Vernon had brought his favourite kitchen knife with him; the one he loved to use on Harry especially when the brat needed to be taught a lesson growing up. It had been a while since the urge and need to use it, but when Cormac has told him what Harry had done that day well, those fading scars needed a bit of a touch up didn't they? Couldn't have the Freak forget those very important lessons.

As he fucked the mouth he began making those jagged cuts to spell words out over the arms, and took great joy in retracing the ones on his back, especially if they were over whip cuts. He released down the tight throat, ignoring the choking sounds below him. The Freak didn't _need_ to breathe after all. In fact he should be thanking them he's even allowed to breathe!

His release made his muscles spasm, accidentally stabbing Harry a bit deep in the back. He ignored the muffled and choked scream, the tears dripping into his pubic hair. Eh he'll be fine.

Vernon pulled out and gripped his dick, swatting it all over Harry's panting face slapping saliva and leftover cum onto cheeks and into eyes, suddenly noticing the smashed glasses and blood dripping from where glass was embedded around green and red eyes. He smirks and released, piss splashing into those eyes, into the open mouth, onto the bloody back and into those wonderful cuts.

Harry's body seized as he fought the need to scream and the need to pass out. The pain was excruciating! The _cruciatus_ was less painful than this!

He blinked to try and wash out the disgusting piss and clamped his eyes shut when the wet sound of wanking ended with creamy yellowish white stuff sprayed into his face.

He felt Cormac release inside him again and then begin pissing as he pulled out, washing Harry over with that yellow water, running down his legs and onto the floor.

"Clean up your mess, boy, or you'll get the whole thing again. And don't you dare remove that knife." It was still embedded in his back. He could feel it pierced his lung.

The two older men, Harry's owners, really, left to find some fire whisky, talking like old friends. Harry only hoped alcohol wouldn't make his night worse. He gasped as he moved from his hands and knees.

Not daring to upset his boyfriend any more, he ignored the knife and the pain, and gathered a bucket and sponge to clean the floor of piss and cum.

He was so utterly humiliated, and in pain. But he deserved it.

————————————————————

Luna knew it was time. She'd foreseen this moment for years. Ever since Harry had began dating Cormac she'd dreamt of their relationship and how it would progress. She could barely stomach to watch it, often flying awake to throw up.

She's tried to talk to Harry but he wouldn't listen! He was so sure he loved Cormac and that Cormac loved him, that he ignored that the relationship was beyond toxic. No one should ever be treated anything nearly as bad as that - especially by one's supposed lover!

But he wouldn't listen to her, he wouldn't listen to Ron or Hermione or Ginny. He was deluding himself. Luna blames his muggle relatives for raising him to believe he should be treated this way, or at least it was okay to be.

This time when she screamed herself awake she could tell this wasn't prophetic anymore. It was either happening right now, or just finished not long ago. Her father ran into the room to try and comfort his daughter. He knew what she could do, and how much it hurt her to see her friend in pain, even if she didn't tell him details.

"I need to go, Daddy. I don't know when I'll be home, but if you need me, I'll be staying with my friend in St. Mungos."

"Alright Luna. I trust this is for a very important reason. Be safe." He kissed her forehead.

With that, she swept out of the house, mindlessly transfiguring her night clothes into something more appropriate. She focussed on Harry, knowing where he lived and disapparated.

She appeared at the fence to their house, the wards letting her through and the door letting her in. She entered into the living room, ignoring the voices from the kitchen and she zeroed in on her friend. She closed her eyes to settle her stomach at the horrifying sight he was, and gently wrapped the unconscious body in a blanket and left.

They arrived at St. Mungos. Harry remained covered and unrecognisable in Luna's arms. He was too light, and easy for her to carry. She swallowed back the vomit at the thoughts of why, memories of her visions flashing behind her eyes. She headed into the emergency department, and soon was laying her friend onto a hospital bed.

In the privacy of the room, Luna unveiled the patient and the mediwitch herself had to close her eyes and swallow down bile. A calming breath later and shaky hands waved a wand over the body, casting diagnostics.

_Harry James Potter  
D.O.B: 30/07/1980  
Current injuries:  
\- severe bruising across torso, arms, legs, hips, neck  
\- broken ribs  
\- punctured lung  
\- lacerations across back  
\- infections in lacerations  
\- torn anal sphincter  
\- blood loss  
\- temporary oxygen deprivation  
\- dislocated shoulder  
\- 3 broken fingers  
\- traces of a mild love potion_

Diagnosis complete, the mediwitch began casting bone repair spells, spelling blood replenishers into Harry, and healing what she could with magic wherever possible. Some though, could only heal with time, and others would always leave scars.

Luna stood back, silent and unobtrusive as she watched over her friend. _At least it's over now._ She thought. _I have seen nothing else, thank goodness. Something will happen and Harry will never suffer again._

————————————————————

Severus Snape sat in his lonely, cold manor he'd inherited from his Prince mother. His only company was Finn, a young house elf he'd bought. But he mostly left his Master alone, coming when summoned of course, but mostly just cooking and cleaning.

Severus has quit Hogwarts as soon as he was able, instead opening a potions shop and apothecary under the alias of Elion Prince. Elion meaning 'uplifting' and the name certainly gave him that; free from the scrutiny of Severus Snape and all his name entailed (good and bad). Prince obviously for his mother. Besides, Elion sounded like Eileen and he had loved his mother, even if it meant he had to stay with his father.  
Anybody that might recognise 'Prince' and notice Elion sounded like Eileen and connect Elion Prince to Severus Snape was his ally anyway. The Malfoys, McGonnigal, to name a few. The rest were dead.

The anonymity of his name meant his business was doing rather well. He worked in the shop itself Sunday and Monday's. Saturday was his day off and the rest were spent taking orders, completing orders, growing materials, or researching if he could spare to.  
Currently he was looking at finding a method of a reliable way to make potions taste nicer without reducing their efficacy. While he'd had no desire to baby the students at Hogwarts, making nicer tasting potions would make his products more desirable and therefore he'd have more customers and higher income. Besides, if he was successful in finding a consistent method across a variety of potions, he would receive an award from the Potions Guild, and that was a nice bonus to have. It would give him more standing and would show he was _better_.

Now though, Severus sat at the empty table in a warm but lonely hall. He was eating breakfast and sipping at his coffee while flicking though his mail.  
Sorting orders out of the pile and sending them to his office to look at later, he was left with a few bills and The Daily Prophet.

Whilst he didn't like the paper, and more often than not it reported garbage anyway, it was one of the few methods to receive information available.  
At least the basis of most articles had some truth to it, even if details were left out or exaggerated or even made up. It gave some idea as to the happenings that he had withdrawn from.

The front page caught his eye though. Luna Lovegood was carrying what was clearly a person under a blanket into an emergency room. Following that image was another, this time clearly showing Harry bloody Potter in the bed in the background, and Luna telling that bastard Cormac McLaggen off for something. Severus frowned, seeing certain words pop out of the article, raising serious red flags.

_My dearest readers do I have some shocking news for you!  
I have received word from a reliable source that our very dear Saviour, Boy-Who-Triumphed Harry Potter (see page 4 for the story of his Final Battle against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named) has been admitted to St. Mungos late last night! He was seen being carried in by his school friend Luna Lovegood (see more on page 6) and has not left the room since.  
What has happened to our precious Boy-Who-Lived? This writer intends to find answers.  
Rita Skeeter._

Abruptly, Severus stood from the table, skulled the rest of his coffee and headed to the apparition point. He needed to visit Lily's son.

————————————————————

He could hear yelling as he approached.

"-almost died!" a female voice screamed.

"It's not my fault!" an indignant voice of recognisably McLaggen shot back.

"Oh yes it is! Just because Harry thinks it's fine doesn't mean it is! He doesn't know normal to know that you are not it!"

"He loves me!"

"No he does not! You've twisted him so much and preyed on his past to get what you want! You've never loved him, and he's deluding himself because he doesn't know any different!"

"Then what are you accusing me of, you little-" He stopped short when he saw the dark figure striding up behind his verbal opponent.

"Some form of abuse by the sounds of it." Severus drawled, scowling heavily at the pathetic boy. Oh he remembered him from school. Why would Harry strap himself to _that_? Abuse always made him angry on behalf of the victim, having been a victim himself.

"P-professor! Why are you here?" Cormac squeaked. If Snape was here to see Harry, he knew he'd be found out. Everyone had heard about what the dungeon bat had done in the war. If he could keep Voldemort trusting him while he gave the finishing blow, then he'd easily find out what he'd been doing with Harry.

"I saw something in the news this morning. Care to tell me about it?"

Cormac dissolved into a stuttering mess, while Luna grinned a bit vindictively and after throwing up a silencer, shared the details, minus her Seer abilities though. That was a private secret she might share when _another party_ wasn't present.

Severus' frown grew deeper and deeper the more the blond girl spoke, until he was absolutely seething with rage. How DARE anyone do that to _anyone_. How could this happen to _Harry_? How could it be so bad that he almost _died. Would_ have died if Luna hadn't gone to him.

While he didn't _know_ how the girl would have known that it was happening when it was, he theorised she must have an Ability, or at least charms surrounding Harry. He figured the first was more likely as Harry's pet red head and Granger hadn't known until Luna said she sent them a message.

Severus turned he ferocious glare onto the pathetic boy that was now trembling before him. _Pathetic_. "Thank you, Miss Lovegood. I trust you have this... _situation_ under control?"

"Of course, sir! He's just through that door." She pointed to the room next to them, and without another word, Severus passed through it, robes billowing behind him.

As Severus entered the room he saw the young male staring listlessly at the wall. Severus could not recall a single time he saw Potter emotionless at school. He was always _something_. Happy, sad, angry. Fighting.

He approached the bed, shadow falling over the other who turned an inquisitive gaze on who had disrupted his silence.

"Professor?" He managed you get out from his confusion and vacancy.

"Potter. Getting into trouble as always are we?" The dower man drawled, wincing as the words made Harry flinch. Probably not the best choice of opening words. Severus sighed and decided to try again. "How are you feeling?"

Harry sighed and looked out the window. "I don't know. Numb I guess. I just don't understand what I did wrong."

"Therein lies the problem Mr. Potter. If what I believe is true, then the only thing you did wrong was initiating a relationship with him, or at least staying in it after it reached the point of toxic. Truly, believe me when I say that abuse is never the fault of the victim."

Harry shook his head and Severus withheld a sigh. If he had enough patience to last a war, then he could last a conversation with the boy - no, _man_ \- that saved his life and was the son of his childhood friend (and rival).

"While we may not have had the best history, Harry, I am willing to extend an offer of aid. You have seen part of my past, and know I was treated not unlike yourself while growing up. I can understand probably better than most what you have gone through and what impact it has had on your psychology, including how it led you here. While I admit to not partaking in many relationships in the past, and certainly not abusive ones, my misguided sense led me to the Dark Lord."

That certainly grabbed Harry's attention, and Severus could see those green eyes sharpening as they recalled the pensieve and tears, and finally registered those final words.

"If you accept my offer over the promise of some mind healer which you _will_ see if you do not see me as you most certainly need help, then I swear that I will do my utmost to help and support you in moving on and moving up. I will treat you as gently or as firmly as you need with your express permission of what is okay, and I will never hurt you, in any form; physical or mental."

"How?" Harry asked quietly, clearly unsure. He knew the logically, and without any interfering emotions, that Snape was right. He had to be, especially as he was essentially saying the same thing as Hermione had when she came by earlier.

"I am unsure of the specifics at this current moment, but rest assured that I will talk it over with you afterwards, and then, if you so wish as which I recommend, I will also go over it with your close friends as I know you value your opinion and their confidence."

Harry nodded without verbally responded and blinked sleepily, clumsily hiding a yawn. Severus, of course, noticed.

"I shall leave you to rest from your ordeal but I shall return by tomorrow afternoon if that is acceptable?" Harry only nodded before Severus left following a 'goodnight'.

He dismissed his shop for the day. Since it wasn't an open day and just an order day anyway, it didn't matter so much and any owls would just have to wait. Harry was more important. So, he got to work drafting some form of recovery plan:

_Meals: work up to four meals a day; breakfast, lunch, afternoon tea, dinner. Appropriate proportions of nutrition categories; protein, carbohydrates, fruits/vegetables._

_Bed: attempt for a routine of 10:30pm-7:30am sleeping_

_Activity: physical exercise of 30 minutes a day on average_

_Reward: Harry can request anything he would like (an item, visit a person or place, etc) and it will be considered. Depending on what it is, the amount of good behaviour/improvement would vary._

_Punishment: in mild cases; 15 minutes of reflecting and then discussion. In more serious cases; additional punishment including removal of broom, confectionary, etc. Never spanking or the like._

_Re-education: daily/nightly talks of past experiences to gain an understanding of how it has influenced him, from as far back as he can remember until present from any and all parties (for example, the Dursley's, teachers, peers) involved. Discussion of how the thinking resulting from the experience is incorrect and gentle correction. Method may change depending on what is uncovered._

_Living Arrangements: Harry would live in my house (5 Himpton Way, Bibury, Cotswold valley, Magical Side) in the spare bedroom. He would not be considered a guest but a temporary resident. He may change the style of his room, personalise it, and request modifications of the house._

_Supervision: Harry will be given daily tasks to do (light amount of chores and homework) to keep him busy and hopefully help improvement. When that is completed, Harry would be free to go and do whatever he wishes, though he would need to inform me when he leaves and a piece of tracking jewellery and emergency portkey would be appreciated._

_Studies: I do not believe he has completed his NEWTS and would like him to do so, if only so he feels he can move on in his life from defeating the Dark Lord and can enter a job on his own merits rather than his name._

He visited Harry the following morning. "Would you prefer to read it yourself or shall I read it aloud for you?" Severus asked gently.

Harry simply held his hand out and the potions master handed it over, letting the boy read the words. After he'd finished he was silent for a moment, gathering his thoughts.

"I'm not sure of anything anymore professor. Could you ask Hermione?" Severus gave a curt nod, took the parchment back and began writing a quick request for Granger and Weasley to visit the hospital. Sent off, he initiated conversation with Harry about how he was faring and other odds and ends, for the moment avoiding conversation about McLaggen. That would come later.

When the pair arrived Severus passed the parchment over for them to read through. Hermione's frown lessened as she read the details, so Harry took that as a good sign at the very least.

"My first concern is that you are essentially becoming the guardian of a legal adult, and the famous Boy-Who-Lived at that. Is that legally viable?"

"For that reason exactly, legality isn't an issue. I would not actually be the guardian of Harry, and as he is an adult he is therefore allowed to live with and do what he wants. The only way I would have to fight for legal custody of him would be if he was indeed underage or deemed medically incompetent enough to be unable to make his own major decisions. Thankfully that is not the case."

"Okay, that sounds fair enough. My other concern is that Harry might become dependent on you, especially if you are the one organising his sleeping, eating, and activity schedule."

"A fair concern. For right now I believe routine will help Harry, especially since it has been ingrained in him. Something familiar yet harmless will make him able to better adapt to and learn new things. Slowly I will wane the strict schedule, and regardless these are just guidelines. Harry can still make his own decision such as what he wants for breakfast for example. He may choose, and I would amend it if I didn't think it was healthy, and I would certainly make sure he ate enough of it. I am not stripping his decisions, but am supporting them."

Hermione nodded, seemingly convinced. "May I take this with and think on it more today? You understand that while I trust you mostly, this is Harry and I want to make sure there is nothing obvious that could go wrong or is missing."

"Of course Miss Granger. Do inform me when you are satisfied."

Ron and Harry had just been looking between the two, letting them converse and occasionally catching the other's eye to roll them at the typical Hermione-behaviour.

————————————————————

Severus received an owl stating both Hermione and Ron's approval and with Harry convinced, he moved in that afternoon. They went to Grimmauld Place to pick up all of his belongings to which Severus frowned when all he had was his school trunk. How could someone have nothing else? From what he saw, some of that stuff included as well, he would need to replace. All of those disgusting clothes for instance.

The room Harry was to live in for the foreseeable future wasn't large. About the size his relatives had given him really but it was large enough for the double bed, a bedside table, wardrobe, trunk space, desk, and chair.

Severus had said he could have the rest of the day to settle in, and ask if he needed help with anything, so he emptied the contents of his trunk and put everything away.

When he was called down to dinner, Harry was told Severus would go over expectations and answer any questions tonight rather than start talking about the heavy stuff immediately.

When Harry went to bed that night he thought to himself that this might be good for him after all. He managed to admit to himself that he did feel better away from his ex, and cursed his stupidity for not listening to his friends sooner. He swore to himself he would trust Snape to have his interests and tell the truth no matter what happened.

————————————————————

His routine started the next day with breakfast. Severus had called him down to eat around 8am and he was passed a plate with twice as much as he usually would have and told to eat as much as he could. He managed three quarters before he felt he would throw up if he ate any more, and was then told what Severus needed to do for the day. 

Following that he'd be given three hour-lesson-hour-breaks, chore time, and free time before dinner. After dinner was discussion time about Harry's past, why it was wrong to be treated like that, anecdotes from Severus' life, and repeating that it was not Harry's fault nor is he worth anything less than the best, before Harry could either go to bed or do some homework. 

Weekends, Harry wouldn't have lessons but instead more free time or chores to do.

————————————————————

Severus was lying on the couch, Harry cuddled on top of him. They had assumed this position a few days ago after Harry had broken down telling him about the time he'd dropped a tea cup and his aunt had stabbed him with the shattered pieces before telling him to clean it up and then locking him in his cupboard for three days without food or water when he was just eight. 

When he'd started crying Severus knew that physical comfort could help so gently wrapped his arms around the shaking frame and summoned a hot chocolate mixed with a dash of calming draught. After encouraging Harry to drink it, he lay down, pulling Harry on top of him. The boy simply let his body be moved and relaxed into the hold, closing his eyes as he felt his body calming.

"Today how about we talk about your first year at Hogwarts? Start from when you received your letter."

So Harry told him about how he wasn't allowed to read the first ever letter written to him, and the house was locked up, all letters destroyed, before they moved out to the island tower and Hagrid burst down the door. How he was taken shopping met the obnoxious kid Draco Malfoy and upon his return to the Dursley's all his things minus Hedwig were locked away. How he was treated so differently now they knew he knew about magic. How he had to beg to be taken to the train station before being left to find a place that no one knew about and by chance saw the Weasleys.

How he felt sorry for how Hermione was being treated in the beginning, leading to the defeat of the troll. How Draco challenged him to a duel and Ron answered it as he didn't know what it was, and then being duped.

How unfair Snape's own treatment of him was.

Finding the truth about the stone and going to Professor McGonagall who turned them down forcing them to resolve the issue themselves. Almost dying but then being rewarded for it.

Severus told him his past experiences with being unable to trust adults probably contributed to the fact he just jumped straight to dealing with it himself. Dumbledore's absence as a result of the ministry calling was suspicious in its own right. Being rewarded 160 points for being incredibly reckless and almost dying was not an appropriate response and likely reinforced that kind of behaviour of approval from one of the few respected figures of authority in Harry's life. And so on.

Speaking of his first year at Hogwarts and thinking about how he built connections with Ron and Hermione made him look up to Severus' face. "Can I see my friends tomorrow?"

"I don't see why not. You may send them an owl either tonight or in the morning. Do let me know when they think they'll be here and if they are staying for dinner."

Harry nodded before yawning and so was sent to bed.

————————————————————

"Mate!" Ron called out happily, pulling his friend into a firm bro hug. 

"Ron! Hermione!" Harry grinned ecstatic to see them, even as his pushed his lingering fears, worries, and stress away. His friends were here. He had to be happy.

As they talked, they moved into the house, the smile falling of his face as they moved away from him.

"Harry." Luna called gently from behind him, where he had turned to watch them go through. He plastered a smile on his face and turned to her. "You're looking... better?"

"Hey Luna." He managed a small smile. "Yeah. Come in."

————————————————————

His friends had been coming to visit every other day, even if just for an hour, but on one morning two weeks after their first visit, Hermione pulled Severus away to talk to him while Harry was sufficiently distracted by Ron.

"I think we should leave you alone for a few days, Professor. I am just concerned that we are distracting him; preventing him from really making progress. He has hidden from us for so long I think it is just automatic now that he wants to pretend he's okay, and that's just making him shove everything to the side and making it worse."

Severus considered the woman in front of him. Young she may be, but she was incredibly intelligent. "I think you may be right Miss Granger. Normally I would be adverse to removing two significant figures of support, but I have noticed that his behaviour mannerisms do change when he sees you. I fear that when you say it makes him shove his feelings away to pretend otherwise, that you are correct. I will, of course, discuss this with him tonight and owl you his response."

————————————————————

"Harry, why do you hide yourself from your friends?" Severus asked into the silent room. They had assumed their normal position on the couch for when they talked. He felt Harry stiffen slightly so rubbed soothing circles into the younger's back, encouraging him to relax again.

"I'm not sure, sir. I guess I've just done if for so long I just do it."

"Thank you for being honest Harry. Miss Granger said she believes the same thing. We will discuss later why you didn't tell them what was wrong at the beginning before hiding became instinctual, but for now, what do you think we can do to resolve this? I know talking to them isn't the right way to go; you are not ready yet for that."

Harry nodded weakly. Not looking forward to the promised conversation, but also at the truth of how he didn't want to talk to them. "If I can't talk to them, then maybe I shouldn't see them? Focus more on being better first?"

"I believe that a good idea. Miss Granger and I though the same thing, before. Well done on coming up with it by yourself though." Harry smiled into Severus' chest as he always did when praised. "I shall inform her in the morning. Now, tell me how your studies are progressing."

————————————————————

Without his friends visiting, Harry had more time to focus on his studies and reflecting. He wasn't shoving his insecurities away anymore to pretend everything was alright while they were here, so without the blocks that came up, he was able to progress more efficiently.

They used the free time to talk more whenever Harry wanted, helping him work through and move on from his past. To turn any negative feelings from it into something useful; motivation, spite of them to do better.

They continued like this until Severus thought Harry was doing well enough that seeing his friends would help him, give him motivation to continue, rather than causing him to hide himself away.

"Retrieve your coat Harry. We're going to visit your friends today." He commanded.

————————————————————

Hermione was crying with joy as she saw Harry come around the corner of Diagon Alley. She hadn't seen him in two weeks, after all, but what made her cry was Harry's expression. He was so _lively_. His smile reached his eyes on his more filled-out face. He was wrapped up in comfortable and expensive clothes. He was actually happy. Happier than he had been in years; she couldn't even recall how long.

Ron was stunned at the transformation. Seeing Harry like this made his realise how much Harry had changed. Obviously the war and Voldemort had hurt him, but he had still found joy. With that bastard McLaggen though, he had been so miserable and it was only this stark comparison against the Harry he remembered a fortnight ago, that he saw how _happy_ his best friend was. Never had he thought he'd be praising Snape, but Ron was almost ready to bow and scrape before the man that had saved his best mate.

And Luna thought that she had never been so grateful to suffer the visions of being a seer than to witness the traumatic near-death experience of Harry only a month ago. It had been awful, but it had saved Harry. She had Seen, and she came to him, took him away, and he was rescued.

_Harry wasn't recovered yet. He wouldn't be for a long time. The scars from his childhood ran so deep it cut his soul, and McLaggen had only made them deeper. These two weeks were nothing in the scheme of how long it would take before Harry was truly okay. He might never be. But he was improving. There would be relapses no doubt; times when he thought he couldn't do this, or deserved shit, but his friends, his family, and his new 'guardian' would be there to pull him away from that dark place, help him put himself back together, and try to live the life than anybody and everybody deserved; a happy one, whatever that may be._

**Author's Note:**

> _**If you are struggling yourself, or are troubled by the story, please contact your local support line. Everyone deserves to be treated fairly, and abuse is never okay.** _


End file.
